The present invention relates to devices for patient therapy, and more particularly to devices in the use of wet dressings.
In the past, wet dressings have been heated and used in moist heat therapy for a number of patient afflictions. Prior wet dressings normally comprise a foil package which retains a multi-ply gauze sheet impregnated with a sterile liquid. The packages are heated in a suitable manner for a period of time, such as beneath a heat lamp, after which the gauze is removed from the package and applied in heated form to the patient. The conditions for which heated wet dressings may be used in moist heat therapy include the following: (a) localized tissue infections, such as boils, carbuncles, eye inflammation, lymphangitis, and phlebitis; (b) ulcerations, such as decubitus ulcers, skin ulcers, and venous ulcers; (c) surgical wounds, such as infected suture wounds, hemorrhoidectomy, and pilonidal cysts; (d) traumatized tissue, such as lacerations, contusions, and accidental amputations; and (e) dermatological conditions, such as contact dermatitis, and psoriasis. Generally, the longer the wet dressing retains its heat and moisture, the better it serves its purpose.